Something Maybe
by HarryFrickinPotter
Summary: Finn was feeling really low in his life after breaking up with Rachel, so when his old friend from Middle school moved to Lima, he felt much better. But Luanne's arrival causes unavoidable drama in Glee club. Will they all recover? Will Luanne find love within the club?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first Glee story. I always wanted to add an OC to it, but I have a morbid fear of writing a Mary Sue and having the hate of the fandom rain down on my self-esteem. Well, now I'm taking a risk. My OC Luanne is the only thing I own of this story, Ryan Murphy has the rest, even if he does mess up occasionally.

Finn Hudson loved country music. It was not a well-known fact about his personality, really only his mom knew. And not the current stuff that sounded more like rock. No, Finn liked his music to have a twang. Most thought he liked hard rock and vintage metal bands, and they were ok, but vintage country made his heart sing. Before William McKinley High, Finn attended a small school in a small town, on the very tip of Ohio, almost in West Virginia. At Fairview, one liked country, or rap. After the first two months of sixth grade choosing country to avoid emulating the boys whose pants fell down and had to be duck taped up in front of the class by a teacher, Finn began to genuinely liking the honesty and TWANG of the country stars. Garth Brooks was in his top list, as was Dolly Parton. And country led him to his first best friend. He had had other friends, people he talked to at school and exchanged hellos with when encountering them on the street, but Luanne was the first person Finn ever wanted to invite to his crappy apartment to meet his mom, or just sit quietly with and play rummy with his Pokémon themed deck of cards. Sometimes Finn still considers those three years the best part of his life so far, especially when he has a fight with Rachel, or when Kurt calls him stupid, using more intelligent sounding words, of course. Sometimes Finn wants to tell him that he has 1st place trophies from three years of making it to state science fairs. Sometimes he wants to talk about his life before Kurt, Rachel, and even Quinn. But those are his secrets and he deserved to have something that was only his and not his and the Glee club's, or even his and Rachel's. And Finn thought it would stay that way forever. They weren't dark secrets, and they didn't hurt anybody. Most days he didn't say anything just because he could hardly get a word in edgewise, another side effect of being in a club exclusively for Divas. He wishes sometimes that he would've had time to say goodbye to Luanne, and try to keep in touch, but Finn left the summer before ninth grade, in the space of a weekend. They were following his mom's boyfriend, who left her a month later. Finn never really thought he'd see bright red cowboy boots again anytime soon. Luanne always said they kept her warm cause she hated the cold.

Finn did indeed see those boots again. He was heartbroken, Rachel ripped out his insides, just because of what he did before they even started dating. He wasn't surprised that she hated him for lying, but he thought that they could've worked through that. But Rachel cheated. Finn had cheated and had been cheated on, but he thought it would be different with Rachel. Everything else had been. But whatever. As he walked down the hallway, he kept his head down. No one had said anything to him, but Finn got the feeling that Glee was on Rachel's side for this one. Sometimes Finn kinda got the feeling that the club just didn't like being on his side, but never said anything. Finn is currently thinking such depressing thoughts when he encounters crimson cowboy boots invading his eye sight. As his gaze travels upwards, Finn barely dares to hope as he takes in the knee high boots to the denim cutoff skirt, with a huge bleach stain on the right thigh that Finn could actually remember making when he tried to help her with laundry, and finally to the red shirt proclaiming the wearer's dedication to Dr. Pepper. But the beautiful freckled face of Luanne, who smiled widely, showing off her slightly overlapping two front teeth. Although shorter then middle school, her hair was the same dark blonde, but if asked she would tell people it just looked the color of dirty water.

Finn didn't ask her why she was there or if she even remembered all their adventures, even though she was smiling like she did. He just hugged her like he had always wanted to hug her when he got lonely or sad. Luanne didn't protest, and Finn felt OK for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Second chapter is here. My friend Ron will be helping me with dialogue, as she is the best, but neither of us have any ownership in Glee what so ever. We do own the two OCs we will be bringing in, maybe a couple of background people, but Ryan Murphy owns all the best people.

It took Finn a couple of minutes to hear the girl in his arms trying to talk. "Finn, Finny honey, I missed ya too, but you gotta put me down now. Breathin' is becoming a tad difficult." Finn chuckled and dropped her to the floor, her boots clunking on the tile. He finally had the sense to ask her why she was here.

"Well" Luanne began, as she started to walk to her new locker, Finn loping next to her, "Mom got remarried. We all thought it was never gonna happen, but there ya go. He's some yuppy doctor, but he's nice enough I guess. Mom said we were never gonna move again, but he talked her into moving right as I was starting my second semester as a junior. It's not the beginning of the year, but it'll do. Who am I to complain? I gotta room with my own bathroom now." She winked as she popped open her locker. Finn was still grinning goofily, glad that chance had brought him an old friend just as he was feeling really low.

"Hey" he said as an idea struck him. "It's a new semester and the Glee club is looking for recruits for end of the year competitions. Wanna try out?" Finn was nearly bouncing in excitement by the end of the sentence.

Luanne frowned. "I don't think so, Finny. I'm not really up to any activities right now. Maybe next year." She frowned harder. "Also I don't know what Glee club is."

Finn laughed. "It's show choir. We dance and sing and stuff."

Luanne sighed. "You know how I feel about my singing, Finny, and let's not even talk about my dancing. Sorry I can't help."

"But you're good!"

"Liar!" Luanne laughed. "I gotta go find homeroom. Seeya at lunch?" She walked off after his confirming head nod.

The rest of the morning, Luanne could not get the idea of the singing club out of her head. All her life she wanted to be a good singer, but after two years of choir at Fairview High she was forced to admit that she was no good. Luanne could ignore her dad telling her that she was bad, but after Mrs. Maddy told her in front of the class during a solo audition that she should not even try, and then several of the class agreed, well Luanne just stopped trying. It never occurred to Luanne that that many people could be wrong. It was just impossible. And she already knew that her dancing was weird. She thinks she may have no rhythm. Not to mention all the new crap happening at her new home. Sure, she had a big room with her own bathroom, but her new step sister, Ashleigh, seemed to resent her presence. The girl never said anything, but she glared a lot at Luanne's mom. Luanne really hoped she Ashleigh wouldn't do anything to them. Her older sister made her watch way too many horror movies for her not to be irrationally paranoid about any person who glared at her. It didn't make sense, but for now, Luanne would just avoid the girl. Math class was first, which Luanne didn't care for, then came French 2, easy to read but hard to speak in her opinion, then AP English, her favorite, then finally lunch. The lunch was pizza, and Luanne took that as a good omen for a good time at lunch, and as she got her tray she started to look around for Finn. He wasn't that hard to find, as he was like seven feet tall. This was thought with a little bit of bitterness from Luanne, who had been five feet tall since she had met him in sixth grade. They were the same height then. She smiled ruefully and walked over to him.

As she dodged tables on her way over, she saw the people he was sitting with. There were a couple boys in letterman's jackets, one who was Asian and one with a Mohawk. There was also another short girl with long dark hair, another girl who was also Asian sitting next to the Asian football player. Or at least she assumed the jacket was for football, which seemed the most likely choice. A boy in a wheelchair and glasses was also there, next to two blond girls, one of them in a cheerleading uniform, next to a dark, pony haired girl in a cheerleading uniform. As Luanne got right next to the table, she couldn't help but think that the girls must be freezing. Even she was chilly in her skirt.

She heard Finn introduce her as she looked for a spare seat. "Guys this is Luanne, my friend from my old school. She just moved here and is gonna sit here." Luanne smiled as she pulled up a chair from the next table, smiling in thanks. She sat right next to Finn. The short, dark haired girl, now known as Rachel as Finn named all the people at the table, didn't look happy at that, but Luanne smiled at the whole table.

"Hi, nice to meet y'all. I'm a junior and am here till graduation. Are y'all also in Finn's Glee club?"

Rachel answered for everyone. "Yes, we are, but it is not FINN'S Glee club, it belongs to all the members, although I bring most of the lead vocals, along with Finn."

Luanne blinked, and smiled blankly at the girl's intense tone. "Ok, that's nice." She bit into her pizza and let the other people talk around her while she ate. Luanne wasn't prepared to deal with this large a group of people. After Finn left Fairview, she really had one other friend that she hung out with. She wasn't an outcast, per say, but she did like being by herself. Other people seemed to think she was weird, especially people her own age. Adults were much easier to talk to. But presently, all Luanne could think about was how delicious her pizza was. She should've know Finn would pull the trick he always pulled on her, every lunch since the first day they met, but Luanne was naïve, so she didn't see the hand smash her pizza into her face.

"Son of a- Finnegan! You're dead you jerk! You got sauce all up my nose!" Luanne's shouts startled the table, and the two boys just walking up. Kurt and Blaine just kind of stared at the unfamiliar girl covered in red sauce. Kurt's mind went straight to accusing Finn of bullying. Of course, the laughing Finn didn't know that. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is the next chapter. I wish some of the hard core Glee fans would review so I know if I'm doing good or bad in the fandom. I know the timeline is going to seem real wonky, and I'm sorry, but this is my story, and hopefully it'll still turn out good. I own nothing of Glee, only a handful of OCs in this story.

"Finn Hudson! How dare you, bullying this poor girl-"At that, the "poor girl" snorted through the sauce on her face.

"Finn, a bully? He flinches when Bruce Willis blows up cars in the Die Hard movies. Naw, he just thinks he's funny, and to compensate me, Finn will gladly give me the second piece of pizza on his tray." Luanne's pointed look had Finn handing over his food without protest. Finn introduced his step brother, Kurt, and his boyfriend Blaine as Luanne wiped her face clean. Her no make-up policy, that she called "laziness", made clean up easy, and she was back to eating in no time. She didn't notice the exchanged looks over her head at her statement. Finn had an ashamed look on his face. Kurt decided that he would tell this girl, that Finn obviously knew, the other boy's not so stellar past. And in some way, Kurt was also thrilled at this small revenge, even though the past was the past.

"Oh sweetie," began Kurt in a sugary voice. "Finn used to be a big time bully. He threw people in dumpsters just because of their sexual orientation." He looked bitter at that. "And he carelessly tossed ice cold, syrupy drinks on brand new outfits. He's better now, but you should know that he hurt a lot of people." Kurt would later deny the somewhat smug expression on his face. The whole table was wincing in sympathy for Finn, whose shameful expression had multiplied into the ultimate face of remorse. He knew better than anyone how Luanne would react. And he wasn't wrong.

Sharply standing up, Luanne shot a look at Finn. "You, of all people, should know better. After what happened to Kathy, we swore we would never put a person in that awful position of being a victim. You know that I could be VERY mean right now, but I am going to walk away before I do something YOU would regret. Don't talk to me." Taking her pizza, she stormed away. The Glee club did a good impression of a group of Meer cats, swinging their heads to look at Finn. Then they swung back around to follow the sound of a crash, and a very Cheerio sounding squeal. Santana, Britney, and Quinn recognized the trouble that would quickly follow that sound. Luanne had crashed into Ashleigh, the new head Cheerio, and Coaches current favorite due to her equally caustic comments, spreading pizza sauce all over both of them. Luanne was apologizing profusely.

"I'm super sorry. Don't you worry; our new stepmom can get that out super-fast!" Luanne tried to cheer up her new stepsister, who had a very strange look on her face.

"Don't you talk to me, ever at school again, you worthless, Gold-digger's daughter. My daddy can afford a new uniform. What I can't afford is your presence anywhere near me." And with that the Cheerio strolled off, without her posse. Luanne's emotions were already frayed, and that attack on her mother had almost sent her over the deep end, but her breathing exercises from anger management helped her gain control. After ten seconds, she followed her new sister to go clean up. Apparently she wasn't allowed to finish a piece of pizza today. Luanne stopped by her locker to get her purse, and headed to the girls room.

Back at lunch, Blaine was giving Kurt the silent treatment, as he felt Kurt was too harsh. Mercedes was comforting Kurt and glaring at Blaine, and Finn looked ready to cry. Rachel wanted to comfort him but knew she would be turned away, and Puck was staring after Luanne thoughtfully. He heard what Ashleigh said to Luanne, and as a man who loved his mother, he had a feeling that the poor girl was pretty upset, and he couldn't stand to see his boy look so down. Finn was there for him a lot, the least he could do was try to reason with his old friend. So he followed Luanne out, and found her at her locker, using wet wipes to get the red sauce out of her shirt, and trying to hide her tears in her locker. She wasn't very successful in either task. Puck changed his walk to a swagger and approached her. When she caught sight of him, she quickly wiped her face with her hand and faced him.

"You know, Finn was only stupid for a little while. We both were. We gave into the pressure, and I'd like to think we atoned for our brief stupidity. Haven't you ever done anything you've regretted?" This brought more tears.

"God yes!" She sobbed. "Who am I to judge, after all I've done? But I still can't believe he would act like that. He was always the better of us. Every time he won an award, he couldn't believe it, like he didn't deserve anything good. I was the average one, the won who flirted with drinking, or decided to swipe the occasional candy bar. I guess I'm just disappointed to know he's a bit more human than I thought. I need to apologize." She sniffed again, and closed her locker.

Puck wasn't gonna lie to himself, Luanne was the type he never thought he would have. Drinking? Petty theft? Kinda hot? Sign the Puck up. But He wasn't sure if Finn had dibs, and he didn't want a Quinn thing happening. This would, unfortunately, be a wait and see game. While Puck contemplated that, the end of lunch bell rang. He sighed and went to his computer class. He needed the fifty-five minutes to blow up stuff on the internet. It had been a stressful day so far. Puck didn't see the lone Cheerio watching from under the stairs, smirking as she concocted a rough draft of a plan. Ashleigh was going to break those imposters who had invaded her space, and she would have no mercy.

Luanne trudged to study hall, feeling miserable. She needed to see Finn. They had to talk. She walked through the door and looked around. There he was! He was in her class. Luanne sent a silent thank you to all the god like figures in all her favorite TV shows and walked over to Finn. He was looking down at his desk, doing a perfect impression of a kicked puppy. She sat down next to him.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"I'm so sorry!" they both cried. They laughed and wiped their collective tears. "I'm sorry I judged you" Luanne apologized. "I'm sorry I was like that, I never meant to be, but without you there to call bull crap on everyone telling me what to do, I lost myself. Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me for judging you. We both know I'm no saint, and I have new stories to tell you. So we're ok?"

Finn smiled softly and pulled Luanne into a hug. "Yeah, we're cool."

Luanne looked up, confused. "By the way, where is the teacher?" She asked, looking around at all the other kids, who were talking loudly and playing video games on the computers on the back of the room. "Oh yeah, he gave up on us. Now he just spends time in the home ec class and mooches food off of her. He brings us snacks at the end as long as we don't tell Figgins that he's never here. It's really a win-win."

Luanne whistled. "Food? I love food. Let's play some rummy while we wait. I always have a deck in my purse." She pulled out her Harry Potter deck. "I know. It's awesome." And that's how they spent the rest of the period. And at the end, as promised, food was delivered. They feasted on chocolate cake, and all was well. For now.

Finn convinced Luanne to sit in on Glee club, so at the end of the day, she called her mom and asked her to pick her up a little later. Luanne's mom was currently unemployed and looking for work and Luanne took advantage of her mom's availability by asking for rides. Luanne never really went anywhere though, so her mom always said yes. When they got to the class room, they saw a message on the whiteboard that Mr. Shue would be late due to a staff meeting, and the whole rest of the club was huddled into a corner, not including Puck, who sat in a corner with a thoughtful look on his face. At Luanne's and Finn's entrance, they all looked up, and Luanne instantly stiffened at their scrutiny. Rachel stepped forward, as she considered herself the most eloquent of the group.

"Luanne, as…interesting as it was to meet you, we all had a question for you and Finn regarding your earlier conversation. Who is Kathy?"

Oh, Luanne was dreading that topic. She could tell this was not a bunch to let a subject drop. Finn's wince confirmed her thought. "Well, Kathy was a friend of ours who was bullied out of school. Her mother and father were two different races, and there was one person who she thought was her friend who made fun of that. He was jerk to everyone, but all his friends said that he wasn't that bad once you got to know him. I never believed that. For a while it was racial slurs and playful shoves, until one day she opened her locker and found a noose hanging there. She confronted him about it, and he punched her in the face. Kathy moved in with her mom and transferred schools. We still talk sometimes, and she's fine now, but Taylor Simson will always be my definition of a bully. Finn and I saw her face when she left. Taylor broke more than her nose that day." The room was completely silent. The mood was depressed and everyone felt guilty for every mean thing they have ever said.

"Hey, it's over now. Taylor moved away, the school was collectively relieved, and Kathy met her new best friend at her new school, Faith, who became our friend too. No need to go all weird on me." The club all smiled nervously, and had to sit down when Mr. Shue hurried in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, budget meeting, Figgins is trying to schedule them when Sue doesn't know about them so they're all very last minute." He looked around all the sad faces and frowned. "What's wrong? You all look sad."

Mercedes wiped a tear. "Sorry, we just heard a very sad story."

Mr. Shue looked thoughtful. "Well, let's just make this week's assignment to be a song that is upbeat and makes you happy." He drew a smiley face on the board, causing some chuckles. Then he noticed Luanne. "Oh good, are you trying out?"

Luanne balked at the very suggestion. "No, I'm just here to watch. I'm Finn's friend."

Mr. Shue frowned again. "If you want to stay, you have to try out within the week, it's a school rule. I'm sorry." Luanne just grimaced. This would not end pretty.

Later, when her and her mom arrived home, they found Ashleigh crying to her father that Luanne ruined her uniform on purpose. He made a comment about Luanne having an attitude problem, causing Luanne's mom to rear up in defense. The resulting fight had both girls hiding in their rooms, Luanne crying into her pillow, and Ashleigh smirking in victory. In her mind, the marriage would end by the end of the school year. Luanne was upset because she thought her mother's new husband liked her, and she couldn't bear to go through another divorce. As she cried, she held a snow globe, filled with sand, and featuring a smiling cowboy and a horse. Luanne had a roller coaster day, and hoped tomorrow went smoother.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I got another review from someone who isn't my best friend! I am very thankful and it, along with prodding from said friend, has inspired me to write. I can't promise a length, but I will do my best. I do not own Glee or any Glee characters, I just own my OCs.

Luanne woke of the next morning feeling like crap. What little sleep she managed to get caused her eyes to swell after her crying jag. She got out of her bed and started getting ready for the day. She wasn't exactly a morning person, but if Luanne went to be early enough, she could be up at her alarm. Unfortunately, the alarm has to be really loud and obnoxious. She changed out of her matching snowflake jammies and went to put on the clothes she set out the night before, done to specifically cut down the time of her morning routine. When the jeans and t-shirt weren't there, Luanne didn't panic much, as memory was never a strong point for her. Luanne didn't start to expect foul play until she looked in her closet and found that all her clothes had been replaced with her mom's clothes. She knew it had been Ashleigh, and as far as pranks went, it was weak, so Luanne sighed and just wore her mom's old dress pants that her mom used to wear to her customer service job at Direct TV, and a wraparound pink shirt. Basically, Luanne was the same size as her mom, but her mom had longer legs and a short body, while Luanne was the exact opposite. The shirt rode up on her stomach a bit, and the pants had to be slung low on her hips to cover her socks. The extra time it took to find clothes caused Luanne to miss breakfast, and as she rushed downstairs to catch the bus, as her mother liked to sleep in, she tripped on the stairs and landed on her knees at the bottom. Wincing, she stood up and just glimpsed at a bottled red ponytail swinging down the hallway. Her fall was no accident, but Luanne didn't have to dwell on it. She limped to the bus stop and planned for a really crappy day.

Soon after arriving to school, Luanne realized that she had not planned hard enough. Her locker stuck and she was late for first period and completely unprepared for the essay, and had to beg a member of Glee club for paper and a pen. Luanne also wasn't really sure on his name, Arthur maybe? And she felt really bad about that. She made a note to ask Finn later. Her locker remained shut all day. She found a thin line of glue on the inside of the lock and though she had no proof, she knew it was Ashleigh. All the crap that was being piled on her from that girl was getting annoying, but nothing could be done right now, so Luanne let it ride. She had patience until something pushed her too far, and that hadn't happened yet. "Yet" was the key word. After seven hours of begging the small number of people she knew for pens, pencils, and paper, Luanne was not in a good mood. Add that to the disgruntled Glee members who were bothered by her, and Luanne was off to a bad start in getting to know new people. Sitting in on Glee club, Luanne felt the glares on her back. She didn't really understand that level of hostility, it's not like she lost any of their things, or kept them for herself.

What Luanne didn't know, was that Ashleigh had told some of the more judgmental members, such as Quinn and Santana, some exaggerated stories of her youth. In seventh grade, Luanne was found with a pocket knife in her book bag during a routine search. She had the pocket knife because of the sewing kit it included. She was making pocket money from patching holes in clothing. What Santana and Quinn heard was that she pulled a knife on another girl for flirting with Finn. Quinn told Mercedes, who told Kurt, who told Blaine, who luckily didn't listen to gossip. Puck and Finn were blissfully ignorant. So Luanne sat between Puck and Finn, feeling the burn of stares on her back, and trying in vain to ignore them and focus on Mr. Shue perform some pop song from the eighties that apparently made him happy. Tomorrow the students would start performing their songs. Luanne had to admit that she was a little curious at what Finn's song would be. She knew country made him smile, but she was also learning how important appearances were to him at this school. Luanne didn't really get it, but she tried not to judge like she did that first day.

Once the class was over, Finn and Puck tried to collectively convince her to try out.

"Come on Luanne! You're not as bad as you think. I should know." Puck chimed in with "You'd look totally hot in the costumes we wear for competitions." Luanne didn't really know how to take that, so she smiled blankly and walked out the door without answering. And walked right into an ice cold cheery slushy. Her first thought was out loud. "This is my mom's shirt! What the frak!" Once she blinked the syrup out of her eyes, Luanne got a good look at a letterman's jacket and a cheerio uniform. The boy was unfamiliar, but it didn't take a genius to realize who the cheerio was. There was a simultaneous cry of "Freaks!" before they walked away laughing in that annoying way good looking people laugh. The club all showed some sympathy toward her attack, but Luanne was very confused. "Why did they do that? I haven't been here long enough to tick anyone off THAT badly."

Kurt bitterly replied "Glee club is very unpopular with the masses. They think we are losers, and for right now, we are."

Luanne was still perplexed. "But you guys have cheerleaders and football players."

"Only at the expense of slushies' to the face." Quinn shot with an extra nasty look.

"That's so weird" Luanne said "Like half of our show choir back home was football players and cheerleaders. No one bothered them about much of anything. Of course, if anyone had a problem, they just fought down at the locks. Never at school."

Finn smiled. "Hey I remember the locks! We crashed that party there at the end of eighth grade. You got plastered and threw up in the cooler and I had to carry you home. I can't believe that your mom believed it was the stomach flu…." Luanne laughed, caught up in the memory. Quinn looked scandalized.

"You got drunk at 14! Didn't you have parental supervision at all?" That sobered Luanne. "Hey, not one word against my mom. I'm just a bad egg sometimes." Quinn sniffed but let it go. Luanne's wet wipes took care of most of her face, but she would have to wait till she got home to take care of her hair and shirt. As her mom pulled up to the school, Luanne decided to play it off as an accident. She was taking the "wait and see" route for now.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok another chapter. I don't post on a schedule, and I'm sorry. I'm just not that great at schedules. I can barely spell the word. But hopefully you'll still read and enjoy. I do not own Glee, just my OCs. I also do not own Colin Raye's song, "I Think About You". Please do not sue, I am only borrowing the lyrics.

The next morning, Luanne woke up and got ready for school with no incidents. She decided to wear her red and gold shirt with red lipstick. Red was her favorite color and she adored lipstick. She threw on jeans and her brown boots and declared herself matching. She went downstairs and grabbed herself a banana to eat on the bus and then left. Luanne noticed that Ashleigh looked like she was physically restraining herself from saying something mean when she passed her to go out to her car. Luanne was sure it had to do with her make up but didn't care enough to think on it. Unfortunately, once she got to school, the crude comments regarding her make up were very forth coming. She would have wiped it off if she found the time, but it seemed like all her classes wanted to start projects or have pop quizzes. By Glee, Luanne was so tired, she didn't even look twice when Santana called her a hooker. And Quinn's dirty look didn't even register as she slumped in her seat. It occurred to her when Finn stood up to sing, that she didn't even know what he was going to sing. She hadn't hung out with him at all out of school. They barely even talked at lunch. Luanne didn't want to point fingers out loud, but she couldn't help but think that Rachel was too noisy for her own good. She hardly let anyone get a word in edge wise. As the music started to play, Luanne smiled in remembrance. The country song was one that was burned on a CD by Luanne's much older sister, and given to Luanne when her sister had forgotten her birthday. That CD had played in the background of every conversation they had for like the first two years of middle school. Luanne had told Finn that the song reminded her of her nephew and he never complained when she spent hours showing him pictures of her nephew. Her older sister Maddie was way older and lived 3 hours away. The move to Lima shortened the distance a bit, but Luanne still missed the little blond guy. She smiled in memory as Finn opened his mouth and started to sing.

**Every time I see a woman on a billboard sign  
I think about you  
Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"  
I think about you  
When an actress on a movie screen  
Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams  
It doesn't matter who she is  
I think about you**

By the end of the first couple lines of the song, Luanne could see a bit of confusion on the faces of the other Glee members. She guessed that Finn never really did much country, which is weird seeing how they were practically raised on the stuff.**  
When I see a pretty woman walking down the street  
I think about you  
Men look her up and down like she's some kind of treat  
I think about you  
She wouldn't dare talk to a stranger  
always has to be aware of the danger  
it doesn't matter who she is  
I think about**

[Chorus]  
You eight years old  
big blue eyes and a heart of gold  
when I look at this world, I think about  
You and I can't help but see  
that every woman used to be  
Somebody's little girl, I think about you

Every time I hear people say it's never gonna change  
I think about you  
Like it's some kind of joke, some kind of game  
I think about you  
When I see a woman on the news  
who didn't ask to be abandoned or abused  
it doesn't matter who she is  
I think about

[Chorus]

When I look at this world I think about you

By the end of the whole song, confused applause sounded throughout the room. Mr. Shue came up to Finn and patted him on the back.

"Good job Finn! That was different but good! Let's see some more of that, huh?" Finn smiled crookedly, and pretended to tip an invisible cowboy hat. Rachel butted in with some comment about how country was out dated and irrelevant. Luanne hated to be confrontational, but she needed to defend her beloved genre. "Actually, country music has the highest fan base of any other genre of music." Luanne added the "so there!" quietly in her head. Rachel huffed, but couldn't argue with statistics. Finn sat down and the class proceeded with other songs. Tina did a Katy Perry song about a pearl that was a bit sad but very empowering, and Mercedes did a gospel number with a lot of big notes that kinda hurt Luanne's ears, but she smiled and clapped anyway. That was all that there was time for, so Mr. Shue got the line-up for the next day and the class left. Finn tried to convince her once more to join the club, and Luanne hmmed and hawed but secretly she was thinking of the song she had been working on. She would decide last minute if she truly wanted to try out. There was two days left on her time limit, and she was very nervous and wanted to join, but Luanne was also very scared. She would go home and practice some more in the sound proof basement.

Meanwhile, Puck was on the way to his beat up truck when he saw Ashleigh summoning him over to her little sports car. He strolled over to hear what she had to say. He didn't particularly like Ashleigh, but she knew Luanne, and he was always eager to know more about her. He like what he knew so far, that she could eat a lot of pizza, knew and liked Finn, and that her voice was nice to listen too. It wasn't a lot but hey, the Puckerman worked on less.

"Hey Puck, I just wanted to tell you that I saw you looking at Lucy and that you should totes ask her out."

Puck wrinkled his forhead in confusion. "You mean Luanne?"

"Yeah, whateves, she likes you back."

"Wait, why do you care? Is this a trap?"

Ashleigh pretended to be offended. Her plan needed to work just right in order to truly crush the imposters. She already had her contacts denying all of Luanne's mother's work applications. Now she needed Puck to cooperate. "No! Despite what you think, I care about Luanne's happiness now that we're family. It just doesn't seem like it."

Puck nodded and walked off. The whole thing smelled suspicious. Or that could just be the old fried chicken in his truck. Either way, maybe he would ask Luanne out. It would be nice to have a girlfriend. Especially a less crazy one.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know, it's been forever since I posted. No inspiration plus collage equals zero writing getting done. I own nothing of the Glee world, just my OCs, and any lyrics used belong to the artists and not mine. If I get sued, they will get nothing except a few pieces of costume jewelry and maybe a T-shirt. Carrie Underwood owns the song. I simply borrowed it.

The night before the last possible day Luanne could audition, found her very conflicted. The thought of being involved and included appealed to her, yet she could barely stomach the thought of singing in front of people again. Luanne was always told her voice was too high, that it made the dogs bark, and that criticism had her afraid to hit the notes that she knew that the song that she had chosen and rehearsed needed. She crawled into bed with a racing mind and resolved to not decide until the last minute. If it felt right, in that moment, to sing then she would. And then she smacked herself for being cliché and fell asleep.

The next morning dawned way too early, like most mornings, and Luanne's stomach did not deal well with the nerves and breakfast was not an option. She caught the early bus, wanting time and silence to think. And avoiding Ashleigh was always a bonus. The joining of a club was not this important to most people, but Luanne tended to over think, and people were not always her strong point. Finn knew her, and understood her thought processes, but other people had a tendency to not like all the things that came out of her mouth. There were a lot of pros and cons to this decision, not to mention the money that went into a show choir club. Her old school just used the same dresses and suits for every competition, yet Finn told her that the New Directions had new ones made every time. That would get expensive very quickly. And she refused to take money from her step-father. It was a matter of the little bit of pride she had in her body. She would definitely need a part time job.

All through the day she contemplated exactly what she would do, and all the consequences that she could see in the future of her choice. If she didn't join Glee, there was a very good chance that she wouldn't see the only people she knew in this entire school. They would never have time for her outside of the club. It would take up a lot of her time as well. Not that she had anything going on besides catching up on season five of Supernatural for the thousandth time. But Glee club would make her get a job, and then she would have NO time. In English she started to bang her head against the desk. That didn't help the situation at all.

And then it was time. Luanne felt sick. Mr. Shue talked for a bit, and didn't call her up until the very end to audition. She felt sick. She nervously looked over at Puck and Finn, who were sitting together, and they smiled reassuringly at her and she knew. She just had to spend more time with these people that accepted her, even if only a few did. She stepped up to the front of the room, and the band looked at her expectantly. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, and had to close her eyes for a few seconds. Someone chuckled and she had to make sure all her clothes were in the right place before she could start. Her purple plaid shirt was buttoned, her black jeans were tucked in her boots perfectly, and her hair was in a ponytail that hopefully wasn't sticking up. She was ready. Maybe. The band was signaled and she started to sing.

**Sittin' up on the roof  
Sneakin' a smoke by the chimney  
Checkin' out the moon and the city lights  
He takes off his flannel shirt  
And he drapes it around her shoulders  
Slides up behind her and holds on tight  
And she says, "I don't want this night to end  
Why does it have to end?"**

Tomorrow she'll be rollin' down I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU 18 years in her rear view  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on

Ooh, a tear falls off her cheek and  
Right when it hits his arm he says  
"Come on baby, lets get outta here"  
They take one last drive around town  
And man it already looks different  
He bangs the wheel and says  
"Life ain't fair and this growin' up stuff man I don't know  
I just don't wanna let you go"

Tomorrow shell be rollin' down I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU 18 years in her rear view  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long  
The night before life goes on

Yeah, that's what my momma told me  
And just like those kids  
I didn't wanna listen to no one  
Yeah, there's nothin' you can do  
There's nothin' you can say  
And I know how it feels when love goes away

Luanne saw the mean brunette, Rachel, dramatically winced when she hit the higher notes, and that caused her to stumble a bit on the last verse. She had to close her eyes just to get through the rest of the song. ****

Tomorrow she'll be rollin' down I-10 Baton Rouge  
LSU 18 years and hurry ya do  
He's got a Friday paycheck lined up down the block  
At daddy's shop, it ain't much but it's a job  
They've been dreadin' this moment all summer long  
But here it is they don't have long  
The night before life goes on  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Luanne's face was red; she could feel all the blood in her body right under the skin of her face. She was startled out of her mortification by clapping. Besides Rachel, the others seemed to like her. She tentatively smiled. Mr. Shue walked in front of her clapping as well, "Well, guys" he stated loudly, "we have a new member!" The cheering made Luanne want to cry. Since Finn left, no one at her old school had ever accepted her this completely before. Her smile actually hurt a bit, it was so wide.

Puck was impressed. Her voice was high, but not squeaky, and it was like that Sara Bright chick or whatever. And then, at the end, she smiled. And Puck knew he was going to take her to Breadstix, cause she was a classy lady. He could tell.


End file.
